


Válaszfal

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Két férfi, akikben látszólag nem sok közös van, leszámítva, hogy lakásaik egymás tökéletes tükörképei. Csupán egy fal választja el őket, de vajon ledönthető-e ez a fal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Szeretek ilyen boldog, fluff-os történeteket írni, legalább ugyanannyira, mint komolyabb hangvételűeket. Bár nem annyira izgalmasak, én szeretek a szép, igaz szerelemről álmodozni minden rossz tapasztalatom ellenére is. :) Remélem, tetszeni fog.

Ahogy a karjaim közt alszik, picinek és törékenynek tűnik, hiába magasabb nálam több, mint tíz centivel. Édesdeden szuszog, akár egy kisgyerek, a homlokát össze-összeráncolja, és olykor motyog valamit álmában. El fogok késni, de nincs szívem megmozdulni, nehogy felkeltsem.

Hajnali kettőkor szállt le a gépe Naritán. Én a parkolóban vártam egy előre megbeszélt ponton, a kapucnimat az arcomba húzva – biztos, ami biztos, nem akartam, hogy egyetlen rajongó is rájöjjön a mi kis titkunkra. Négy óra elmúlt, mire hazaértünk, és végre ágyba tudtam dugni. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy észre sem vette az új ajtót, ami kettőnk lakását mostantól összeköti. Mesélni kezdett valamit Párizsról, meg egy viccről, amit az énekesük sütött el, de a mondat közepén elaludt, most pedig itt szuszog a fülembe, és én nem akarom elengedni.

Valahogy mindig jobban viselem a hiányát, amikor én turnézom és ő marad itthon, valószínűleg azért, mert olyankor a munkával vagyok elfogalva, és mire visszaérek a hotelszobába, már túl fáradt vagyok ahhoz, hogy a zuhanyzáson és alváson kívül mást is csináljak. Bezzeg amikor Tokióban maradok, ő pedig valahol egy turnébuszon ül, másra sem tudok gondolni, mint hogy nem érinthetem őt, és az ujjaival most nem az én csigolyáimon, hanem egy rideg, élettelen hangszeren játszik.

Mindig szeretném megkérdezni, hogy vajon ő is így van-e ezzel, hogy vajon neki is üresnek és hidegnek tűnik-e a lakás, amikor én valahol a világ másik végén vagyok, de sosem teszem meg. Tulajdonképpen soha nem beszéltünk arról, mit érzünk a másik iránt.

Egy esős napon ismertem meg. Két nappal korábban költözött be az épületbe, de én azt a két napot a stúdióban töltöttem, így nem találkozhattunk korábban. Amikor aznap késő délután kinyitottam a postaládámat, a számlákon és szórólapokon kívül egy papírcetli is volt benne az új szomszédtól. Szálkás kandzsikkal és kanákkal firkálta rá a lapra, hogy elnézést kér a zajért, össze kell szerelni a szekrényeket, feltenni a képeket a falra, lesz egy kis fúrás-kalapálás. Az enyém melletti postaládán a gondnok már lecserélte a címkét, ahogy valószínűleg a kapucsengőn és a mélygarázsban a parkolóhely névtábláját is, csak ezek elkerülték a figyelmemet. Nem mintha különösképp érdekelt volna. A mai napig nem ismerem a szomszédjaimat, és őt sem akartam megismerni. A cetlit egyszerűen belehajítottam a postaládák mellett álló papírgyűjtőbe, és a lift felé indultam.

Ám bármennyire is el akartam kerülni a bemutatkozást, mégis összefutottunk. Ott állt a lift előtt egy nehéz kartondobozt egyensúlyozva az egyik kezében, egy gitártokot a másikban, motorosdzsekiben, acélbetétes bakancsban, csapzott, szőke hajjal. Udvariasan köszönt nekem, én morogtam valamit viszonzásképp, és nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne nézzem meg magamnak alaposan. Nem ismertem őt meg, smink és orrkendő nélkül szerintem még egy rajongó is elmenne mellette az utcán, ráadásul én nem is nagyon járok össze az itthoni zenészekkel, fogalmam sincs, ki kicsoda a szakmában. Első ránézésre nem is néztem volna ki belőle, hogy tud játszani a hangszeren, amit cipelt.

A tekintetén láttam, hogy felismert, és már azon gondolkoztam, hogy felhívom Kaorut, amint lehet, hogy keressen nekem új lakást. Nem akartam egy rajongó szomszédja lenni, volt elég bajom anélkül is. De ő nem szólt egy szót sem, nem borult a nyakamba, nem kezdett el faggatni vagy sikoltozni, egyszerűen csak biccentett, amikor felérve a hatodikra kilépett a liftből. Már éppen tette volna le a dobozt, hogy ki tudja nyitni az ajtót, amikor – máig nem tudom, miért -, benyúltam a zsebébe, hogy elővegyem a kulcsát. Megmerevedett, még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, amikor hozzáértem, én pedig nem tudtam nem kinevetni, amiért félreértette a mozdulatot.

\- Nyugi, csak kinyitom neked az ajtót.

\- Izé, köszönöm. - Úgy nézett rám, mintha marslakót látna, nekem pedig vissza kellett fojtanom a röhögést.

\- Ha van még valami cuccod, szívesen segítek felhozni. - Azelőtt csúszott ki a számon, hogy átgondolhattam volna. A józan ész azt diktálta volna, hogy tartsam magam távol tőle, sajnos azonban sosem tudtam a józan eszemre hallgatni. Így hát úgy tettem, mintha meg sem hallottam volna az udvarias szabadkozását, és segítettem neki felcipekedni, ő pedig hálából behívott magához. Egy papírdobozból vett elő két kerámiabögrét, gyorsan elöblítette őket, és némi szöszmötölés után előkotort valahonnan egy kávéfőzőt is.

\- Még nem sikerült kicsomagolnom – vigyorgott rám esetlenül, miközben beindította a készüléket. Rémes kávét főzött. Annyira rossz volt, hogy szívem szerint kiköptem volna. Eltoltam magamtól a bögrét.

\- Lehetek őszinte? Ez a kávé ihatatlan. Van innen egy saroknyira egy Starbucks, inkább járj oda reggelente.

\- Szerintem finom. - Némán néztem, ahogy két kortyra lehúzza a kávét, majd az én bögrémet is kézbe vette, és mintha csak az iménti kijelentését akarná megerősíteni, megitta azt is. Ezúttal én voltam az, aki félreértette a mozdulatot, hiszen a porcelán ugyanazon oldaláról ivott, mint én is. Ez tulajdonképpen olyan volt, mintha közvetetten csókolóztunk volna, de neki ez valószínűleg meg sem fordult a fejében.

\- Furcsa szerzet vagy te, Suzuki-san - csóváltam a fejem, mire ő vigyorogva vállat vont, majd elmosogatta a két bögrét.

Körülnéztem a lakásban. A konyhában éppen olyan fehér márványpult és juharszínű bútor volt, mint az enyémben, sejtettem, az összes többi lakásban is ilyen lehet, ahogy az előszoba üvegezett gardróbszekrénye sem különbözött az enyémtől. Két évvel ezelőtt a lakóközösség tagjai kedvezményesen szereltethettek be ilyeneket, gondolom, az előző tulaj véletlenül éppen olyan színűt választott, mint én. Önmagában nem is találtam volna furcsának a dolgot, ám a srác lakása nem csak ebben hasonlított az enyémre: ugyanaz a szürke járólap borította a konyha padlóját, ugyanolyan európai stílusú deszkákkal parkettázták a nappaliját, mint az enyémet - akkor csináltattam, amikor másfél éve a felső szomszédnak köszönhetően beázott a lakásom.

Furcsának találtam. Amikor beköltözöl egy ilyen társasházba, kapsz egy ugyanolyan lakást, mint a többi. Mindenkié egyforma. Ám azután te rendezed be magadnak, olyanra, amilyenre szeretnéd. Kiválasztod a bútorokat valamelyik áruházban, a falak színét a festőkkel keverteted ki, a berendezési tárgyakat az egyik hipermarketben szeded össze, és persze a nagymamától, aki rémes karácsonyi ajándékokat vesz neked. Végül minden lakás különböző lesz, mert különböző emberek élnek benne. Ám nem a mi esetünkben.

A fiú lakása éppen olyan volt, mint az enyém. Ha nem tudtam volna jobban, azt hittem volna, hogy a kettőnk lakását elválasztó fal, ami a nappalit és a hálószoát határolja, valójában egy tükör: ugyanolyan tévéje volt, ugyanolyan bútorai, a falai ugyanolyan színűek, és ha alaposabban körülnéztem volna, már akkor észreveszem, hogy ugyanazokat a filmeket nézi, mint én. A kávéfőzője is éppen ugyanolyan márkájú volt, mint az enyém, csak valamivel jobb állapotban volt. Bevallom, kicsit megrémültem. Mi van, ha ez a srác egy darabolós gyilkos, egy pszichopata, aki valamiképp képeket készített a lakásomról, és berendezett magának egy ugyanolyat, hogy majd elrabolhasson, egy székhez kötözhessen, és olyasmit csináljon velem, amit még egy tizennyolcas karikás filmben sem mernének megmutatni?

Nem kértem rá engedélyt, hogy körbenézzek a nappaliban, egyszerűen csak besétáltam. A talpam szinte elsüllyedt a finom szövésű szőnyegben. Kézzel készített darab Kiotóból, ami egy kisebb vagyonba került - tudtam, hiszen az enyém is olyan. A padlón mindenfelé kartondobozok hevertek, és kedvem lett volna kinyitni néhányat, hogy megnézzem, mi van bennük. Letettem azonban erről a tervemről, egy idegen lakásban mégsem kutathat az ember.

Úgy néztem körbe a helyiségben, mint ahogy a gyermekfolyóiratok „Keresd meg a különbséget" rejtvényeire szokás, és megörültem, amikor végre felfedeztem valamit, ami nem volt ugyanolyan, mint nálam: egy bekeretezett poszter volt, ugyanott a falon, ahol nálam is van egy, ugyanolyan egyszerű fekete műanyag keretben. Egy Sid és Nancy plakát volt, valamikor régen, még a kilencvenes évek közepe táján nekem is lógott egy ilyen a szobám falán.

\- Sid Vicious, az én egyetlen hősöm - szólalt meg mögöttem a srác, mire megfordultam. Karbatett kézzel, vigyorogva állt a nappali ajtajában. - Tudom, hogy valójában nem ő volt minden idők legjobb basszusgitárosa, ráadásul a szerelem elvette az eszét, de mégis valami nagyot tett le az asztalra. Ciki vagy sem, de ő a példaképem.

\- Nem a szerelem vette el az eszét, hanem a heroin - jegyeztem meg a hozzám méltó cinizmussal, mire ő csak vállat vont, mintha azt mondaná, neki mindegy, mit gondolok, a véleményét nem tudom megváltoztatni. - Lehet, nem jó példaképet választottál. Vagy te is huszonegy évesen, drogtúladagolásban akarsz meghalni?

\- Rég elmúltam huszonegy - nevetett fel.

\- Nem látszik. - Tényleg nem látszik rajta, még most sem, ahogy itt fekszik mellettem. Úgy néz ki még smink nélkül is, mint egy későkamasz kölyök, akinek fogalma sincs a világról.

\- Ezt vegyem bóknak, vagy sértődjek meg inkább? - Vállat vontam, hiszen amit mondtam, csupán egy tényszerű megállapítás volt.

\- Felőlem annak veszed, aminek szeretnéd.

Ezután már nem beszélgettünk semmi érdemlegesről. A társalgás annyira ellaposodott, hogy jobbnak láttam távozni, ám másnap úgy intéztem, hogy újra az utamba kerüljön, és a liftben válthassunk néhány szót, amely esetemben pár igencsak kétértelmű megjegyzésben merült ki. Nem akartam ajtóstól rontani a házba, lassan akartam kipuhatolni, meddig mehetek el a srácnál. Figyelni kezdtem, hogy megtudjam, mikor jár haza, mikor indul munkába, milyen kajákat rendel. Kész haditervet szőttem ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen csak a lift falának nyomva megcsókoltam volna, pedig csupán egy éjszakát akartam tőle.

Három hete lakott a szomszédban, amikor végre rászántam magam arra, hogy a tervezgetést félretéve cselekedjek is. Lenyúltam a stúdióból Die egyik gitárját, és becsöngettem a sráchoz azzal a talán kissé túl átlátszó indokkal, hogy segítenie kell kicserélni rajta a húrokat, mert egymagam nem boldogulok. Beengedett, pedig még a vak is láthatta, hogy a húroknak semmi baja, nem csoda, hiszen az előző napi stúdiómunka után lettek kicserélve. Megint megkínált a borzalmas kávéjával, amit inkább visszautasítottam, aztán igyekeztem csevegni, miközben ő egyesével levett minden húrt a gitárról, és közben teljes átéléssel magyarázta a folyamat hogyanjait és mikénteit. Tutorial videót lehetett volna csinálni belőle, ha felveszem kamerával. Tuti népszerű lett volna a YouTube-on.

A kezembe nyomta a gitárt, mondta, próbáljam ki, mire esetlenül lefogtam rajta egy akkordot, azt hiszem, rosszul. Évek óta nem volt gitár a kezemben, és őszintén szólva igen hülyén nézhettem ki, ahogy profinak tettetve magam megpróbálkoztam megpengetni. A kölyök felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem tett semmilyen megjegyzést.

\- Egy kávét? Vagy teát? - kérdezte, miközben félretettem a gitárt.

\- Ha van valami erősebb, mint a málnaszörp, akkor inkább azt kérnék.

\- Hát, azt hiszem maradt némi pezsgő a hűtőben - motyogta inkább csak magának, és kitáncolt a konyhába. Nem láthatta, de jó alaposan megnéztem magamnak a lapos kis seggét. Igazi dugni való fenék, nem túl izmos, de nagyon is formás, már a látványtól is úgy éreztem, kezd nagyon szűk lenni a nadrágom.

Követtem őt a konyhába, lopakodva, akár egy macska, és észrevétlenül megálltam mögötte. Csak akkor vett észre, amikor a hűtőt kinyitva lehajolt, és akarva-akaratlan a farkam a hátsójának dörgöltem. A pezsgős üvegért nyúló keze félúton megállt a levegőben.

\- Mit akarsz? - köszörülte meg a torkát, és le mertem volna fogadni, hogy elpirult. A füle hegye ugyanis gyanúsan vörös színűnek tűnt.

\- Szerintem tudod te azt. Ahogy azt is, hogy csak kölcsönvettem azt a hülye gitárt. - Nem felelt semmit. Lassan felegyenesedett, de nem lökött el magától és nem is lépett arrébb, én pedig kihasználtam az alkalmat, hogy a dereka köré fonjam a karom. Megcsókoltam a gerincét a pólóján keresztül - a nyakát nem értem volna fel, csak lábujjhegyen -, mire megremegett.

Mint a lassított felvétel, úgy fordult meg az ölelésemben, és kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett rám. Ám még mindig nem tett semmit, hogy levakarja magáról a karjaim, amit pozitív jelnek vettem.

\- Nem kellett volna béna kifogásokat keresned, hogy átgyere. - Ez volt a zöld jelzés, amire vártam. Miközben ő lábbal belökte a hűtőszekrény ajtaját, én lerántottam magamhoz egy csókra. Az ajkai finomak voltak, a nyelve érdes és forró. Vakon rángattam el a hálószobáig, útközben csak akkor szakítottuk meg a csókot, amikor egy-egy ruhadarabtól próbáltunk megszabadulni. Lelöktem az ágyra, a lábai közé másztam, és a nyaka hajlatát kezdtem el csókolgatni. Nem használt parfümöt, babaszappan illata volt a bőrének, ami egyszerre volt kissé kiábrándító és kimondhatatlanul izgató.

\- Síkosító? - Megrázta a fejét, mire felmorrantam, de ő a lehető legteljesebb nyugalommal lehajolt, és felvett az ágy mellől egy flakont. Nem bírtam visszafojtani a röhögést, amikor a kezembe nyomta. - Babaolaj? Te most szívatsz engem?

\- Ezt használom testápoló helyett a könyökömre - vont vállat.

Leküzdve minden ellenérzésem úgy döntöttem, akkor dolgozzunk azzal, amink van. A hasára fordítottam, és a két farpofája közé csurgattam az olajat. Először csak simogattam, hagytam, hogy ellazuljon, mielőtt belé csúsztattam volna az első ujjpercem. Felsóhajtott és belemarkolt a párnába. Vagy régen csinálta, vagy még elég ritkán, sosem kérdeztem meg, és bár legszívesebben egyszerűen nyársra húztam volna, magamra erőltettem némi türelmet. Már három ujjal tágítottam, amikor hirtelen megmarkolta a csuklóm, és megállított.

\- Fáj?

\- Nem, csak... hadd forduljak meg. Látni akarlak közben. - Ez volt talán a legnagyobb bók, amit valaha hallottam, és a legmeglepőbb is. Annyira meghatott, hogy miután segítettem neki a hátára gördülni, ráhajoltam a félig kemény férfiasságára, és szájjal kényeztettem, miközben folytattam tágítását addig, míg annyira el nem lazult, amennyire lehetséges volt.

Hihetetlenül szűk volt, azt hittem, amikor kihúzódom belőle, benne fog maradni az óvszer. Belemarkolt a vállamba, miközben lassan teljes hosszammal elmerültem benne, másnapra kis fehér félholdacskák maradtak a bőrömön a körme nyomán. Simogattam, csókolgattam, ahol csak értem, minden egyes porcikáját meg akartam jelölni, magamévá tenni a testét úgy, hogy bárki mással is feküdjön le a jövőben, mindig én jussak eszébe. Én értem előbb a csúcsra, ő még a közelében sem járt, ezért kézzel fejeztem be, majd az ágy mellé hajítottam az óvszert, és úgy, ahogy voltunk, csatakosan és mocskosan aludtunk el egymás karjaiban.

Csak reggel, amikor ő még békésen szuszogott mellettem, tudatosult bennem, hogy nem keféltem vele. Szeretkeztünk.


	2. Második fejezet

Csak meg akartam dugni. Semmi többet nem akartam tőle, csak a csinos kis seggét, egyetlen éjszakára és esetleg egy reggeli duplázásra. Egyáltalán nem számoltam azzal az eshetőséggel, hogy bele fogok szeretni. Életemben csak egyetlen egyszer voltam szerelmes azelőtt, akkor is egy lányba, még naiv, tapasztalatlan későkamaszként. A dolognak aztán csúnya vége lett, a csaj megcsalt, elszedte a kevéske pénzem és szépen otthagyott, én pedig akkorát csalódtam, hogy fogadalmat tettem: soha többé nem megyek bele egy tartós kapcsolatba. Ez a kölyök azonban elvette az eszem.

Jó volt az ágyban. Sőt, talán nem túlzás állítani, hogy ő volt életem legjobb numerája. Csak ezért akartam még reggeli után is maradni - legalábbis ezzel győzködtem magam -, és nem elégedtem meg a hajnali szexszel a zuhanyzóban. A kávéja továbbra is borzalmas volt, az olcsó zöld tea, amit a sarki kisboltban vásárolt, szintúgy, viszont isteni rántottát főzött, és hagyta, hogy a kanapéján egyem meg, miközben az időjárás-jelentést néztem. Mellém telepedett, felhúzta a lábát és magára terített egy plédet. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy kócos kisgyerek, miközben félálomban szürcsölgette a teáját, és nagyokat pislogva próbálta értelmezni, amit a bemondó magyaráz a tévében.

\- Nem tudom, mi a faszért nézem meg minden reggel az időjárás-jelentést. Mindig melléfognak, ráadásul a telefonomon van egy alkalmazás, ami óránként friss infókat tölt le a netről. - Hangosan gondolkodtam, és észre sem vettem, amíg nem kezdett el kuncogni mellettem.

\- Ezzel nem vagy egyedül.

Kivettem a kezéből a bögrét, és az időközben kiürült tányérommal együtt letettem a dohányzóasztalra. Ő mozdulatlanul, felvont szemöldökkel nézett, miközben én az ölébe telepedtem, és egy követelőző csókba vontam.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy nem volt még elég - sóhajtotta. Egy pillanatra sikerült elbizonytalanítania, de hamar visszanyertem az önbizalmam, és csentem tőle egy újabb csókot.

\- Belőled? Nem, repetát követelek! - nevettem a kissé duzzadt ajkainak, ám ő eltolt magától. Nem értettem ezt a hirtelen visszautasítást.

\- Bocs, de nem lehet. Félek, még egy menet után már nem tudnék végigülni egy félnapos interjút - forgatta a szemét.

\- Milyen interjút?

\- Valami hülye magazin tudni akarja, mi a kedvenc színem - legyintett, majd felállva a kanapéról a hálószobába sétált, hogy felöltözzön, ott folytatta a beszédet. - Előre örülök az értelmes kérdéseiknek.

\- Ilyen gyenge indokkal se ráztak még le engem - nevettem, mire kidugta a fejét az ajtón.

\- Dehogy rázlak én le, hidd el, szívesebben tölteném a napot veled a kanapén, mint valami hülye riporterrel. - Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy nem csak udvariasságból mondja, mindenesetre úgy döntöttem, maradok, aztán meglátjuk. Vele ellentétben én szabadnapos voltam, pontosabban szólva Kaoru elzavart kreatív pihenőre, hogy átírjak néhány dalszöveget, ami a stúdióban való rögzítés után már egyikünknek sem tetszett. Semmi ihletem nem volt, de reméltem, majd megjön a srác lakásában, bár ennyi erővel a sajátomban is lehettem volna, hiszen teljesen ugyanolyan volt a kégli, mint az enyém.

Amikor felöltözve kitáncolt a nappaliba, önkéntelenül is megnyaltam a számat. Szexi volt, a fekete farmer szorosan tapadt a lapos kis fenekére, a pólója alól átsejlettek az izmok. Talán nem az a klasszikus szépség, ám nagyon is kívánatos volt. Ha a kapucsengő nem zavar meg minket, tuti, hogy lerántom a kanapéra, és lehámozom róla a ruhát. Ám az a fránya csengő nem maradt kussban, és Akira kelletlenül kapta fel a kaputelefont.

\- Egy perc, és lent vagyok - mondta.

\- Nocsak, kölyök, csak nem szégyellsz, hogy fel se hívod miattam a vendégeidet? - röhögtem. - Pedig nyugodtan kinyithattad volna neki az ajtót, olyan vagyok, mint egy szellem, csöndesen elbújtam volna a hálódban.

Csak elmosolyodott, és nyomott egy csókot a számra.

\- Majd zárd be az ajtót! - Azzal felvette a bakancsát és a bőrdzsekijét, majd gyorsabban, mint hogy utánakaphattam volna, kislisszolt a lakásból, én pedig egyedül maradtam. Egy darabig csak néztem magam elé, és gondolkoztam. A hangszereiből és abból, hogy interjúra ment, levontam a logikus következtetést, hogy ő is szakmabeli, de fogalmam sem volt, melyik bandában játszhat. 

Egy gonosz kis hang azt suttogta a fejemben, hogy kezdjek el kutatni. Nézzek be az ágya alá, hogy milyen pornót tart ott, próbáljam meg kitalálni a laptopja jelszavát, és olvassam el az e-mailjeit vagy nézzem meg, milyen dalokon dolgozik, ám erről inkább letettem. Ehelyett elmosogattam, majd visszavackoltam magam a kanapéra.

Egész nap nem csináltam mást, csak a tévét bámultam. A kedvenc koreai éttermemből rendeltem ebédet, megszokásból a saját címemre - tulajdonképpen meg is feledkeztem róla, hogy nem otthon vagyok -, csak akkor jöttem rá a bakira, amikor a cseppet ideges futár udvariasságot erőltetve magára felhívott, hogy mégis hol vagyok. Bár Japánban nem divat a borravaló, a kezébe nyomtam egy ezrest amolyan bocsánatkérés gyanánt a malőr miatt.

Unatkoztam. Akira asztalfiókjában kerestem papírt és tollat, és próbáltam írni valami dalszövegfélét, de semmi ötletem nem volt. Túl jó kedvem volt a világfájdalomhoz és az önsajnálathoz - aztán délután három körül végül mégiscsak megszaladt a kezem, és mondhatni percek alatt lekörmöltem egy komplett szerelmes lírát szöveggel és tabokkal együtt. Épp azon agyaltam, hogy Kao minimum a farkamnál fogva fog felakasztani a stúdió ajtajába, amiért semmi értelmes munkát nem fogok tudni felmutatni holnap, amikor a srác végre hazaért.

Fáradtnak tűnt, először észre sem vett, aztán amikor mégis felém pillantott, megugrott egy pillanatra.

\- Hát te? - Úgy pislogott, mint egy kisgyerek. Nem értette, mit keresek még mindig itt, bizonyára azt hitte, amiről előző este én is meg voltam győződve: hogy ez egyetlen éjszaka volt, semmi több nem lehet közöttünk.

\- Nem volt kedvem hazamenni - vettem elő a legcsábosabb vigyoromat, és lesegítettem róla a kabátot. - Kényelmes a kanapéd. Remélem, szereted a koreai konyhát, azt rendeltem ebédre, és egy csomó maradt belőle. Melegítsek neked?

\- Kösz - bólintott. Még mindig kissé értetlenül bámult rám. Annyira édes volt, hogy muszáj volt lehúznom magamhoz, és megcsókolnom. Az ajkai cserepesek voltak a kinti széltől, és a szeme körül a lemosott szemceruza maradványaitól úgy nézett ki, mint egy elárvult pandamaci. Zabálnivaló volt.

Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnem a tányérokat, ugyanott tartotta őket ő is, mint én. Megmikróztam neki egy jó nagy adag kaját míg ő kezet mosott- túl vékony volt, elhatároztam, majd én egy kicsit felhizlalom -, aztán végignéztem, ahogy éhesen befalja az ételt. Úgy összemaszatolta magát, mint egy kétéves, aki még csak tanulja az evőeszköz használatát.

\- Mégis hány éves vagy te? - csúszott ki a számon a költői kérdés, miközben átnyúltam a konyhaasztal felett, és a hüvelykujjammal letöröltem a szószt a szája sarkából.

\- Tegnap már megmondtam, rég elmúltam huszonegy - mosolygott rám csibészesen.

\- Tudod, mégis egy nagyranőtt óvodásra hasonlítasz leginkább.

\- Eszerint, figyelembe véve, mi történt köztünk tegnap éjjel, nyugodtan kijelenthetjük, hogy pedofil vagy - vágott vissza. Egy fél percig farkasszemet néztünk, aztán egyszerre tört ki belőlünk a röhögés.

A kései ebéd - korai vacsora - után bedugtam őt a fürdőkádba. Ugyanolyan volt a fürdőszobája is, mint az enyém, szóval tapasztalatból tudtam, hogy ha ügyesen helyezkedem, én is beférek a kádba. Szemben vele ültem az ölébe, a farkaink csupán néhány centire voltak egymástól, mégsem izgultam fel, a hangulat inkább csak meghitt volt közöttünk, mintha egy régen összeszokott házaspár lennénk. Egy kozmetikai kendővel letörölgettem az arcáról a maradék festéket, aztán megcsókoltam, mélyen, gyengéden. 

Tanácstalanul nézett rám, miközben megmosdattam, de még este, lefekvéskor is furcsán méregetett. Nem kérdezett azonban semmit, még azóta sem. Arról, hogy mi van közöttünk, nem beszéltünk. Nem beszéltük meg, hogy félig-meddig beköltözöm hozzá, de reggelente és esténként a saját fürdőszobámban mosom meg a fogam, és ruhákért is minden nap átugrok a lakásomra. A szennyesem sem hagytam nála.

Győzködtem magam, hogy ez nem örökre szól. Hogy csak jól érezzük magunkat együtt, és ez nem egy párkapcsolat. Csak fuck buddy-k vagyunk, ismételgettem, mint egy buta mantrát, akik amellett, hogy irtó jókat szexelnek, még beszélgetni is tudnak egymással. Még akkor is erről próbáltam meggyőzni magam, amikor először engedtem őt be a lakásomba. Ott állt a küszöbön, néhányszor megköszörülte a torkát, mintha ahhoz gyűjtene erőt, hogy megszólaljon, ám hang nem jött ki a torkán; tanácstalanul helyezte át egyik lábáról a másikra a súlyt, majd vissza. Nem értette, miért ugyanolyan a lakásom, mint az övé, és velem ellentétben ő nem volt képes elrejteni a döbbenetét.

\- Ne félj, nem vagyok pszichopata, hogy lemásoljam a lakásod kinézetét - nevettem, miközben a háta mögé léptem, és karjaim a dereka köré fontam. - Ha hiszed, ha nem, ez pontosan így nézett ki már azelőtt is, hogy beköltöztél.

Nem mondott semmit. Nem kérdezett, nem tett megjegyzést, és én tulajdonképpen még ma sem tudom, hitt-e nekem. Belépett a szobámba, tanácstalanul körbenézett, majd vállat vont, mintha azt mondaná saját magának, hogy _hát jó, legyen_ \- és a következő pillanatban már ugyanolyan otthon érezte magát, mint a saját lakásában.

Attól a naptól kezdve már ő is átjárt hozzám. Akaratomon kívül, nem is tudatosan engedtem be a magánszférámba, észre sem vettem. Akira nem volt idegen a lakásomban: otthonosan, természetesen tudott mozogni, pont úgy, mint én az övében. Tudta, mi hol van, mit merre kell keresni - nem is éreztem, hogy lenne bármi, amit el kellene, vagy el tudnék rejteni előle, hiszen még a pornót is ugyanott tartottam, mint ő.

Szinte minden este szeretkeztünk. Hamar kiismertem minden porcikáját, tudtam, hogy az ádámcsutkáját harapdálva pillanatok alatt felizgathatom, hogy az oldala kicsit csikis, és hogy elpirul, ha megemlítem, milyen jó alakja van. Imádtam a testét, a hangját, minden kis nyögését, és a rekedtes nyöszörgést, amit félálomban hallatott, amikor hajnalban a takaró alatt matattam. Csak akkor nem töltöttük együtt az éjszakát, ha valamelyikünk túl sokáig dolgozott, de olyankor is egymás mellett aludtunk, az ágyainkat csak az a vékony fal választotta el egymástól, amihez én titokban mindig hozzásimultam, és alig bírtam kivárni, míg ő három halk kopogással jelzi, ott fekszik a túloldalon.

Szárnyaltam, úgy, mint talán még soha.

Mindeközben feltűnt, hogy Akira mennyire komolyan veszi a munkáját. Azok, akik kis indie bandákban játszanak, és csak azért kezdenek el zenélni, hogy felszedjenek néhány pénzes macát, akik az elkövetkező néhány évben eltartják őket, nem kelnek reggel fél hétkor, és nem józanon esnek haza éjjel egykor. Egyre jobban érdekelni kezdett, melyik együttesből, melyik kiadótól szalajtották, mert a munkabeosztása kísértetiesen hasonlított az enyémhez: volt, hogy négy interjút, két-három fotózást is le kellett zavarnia egyetlen nap alatt. Azonban nem kérdeztem rá egyenesen. Akkor még nem tudtam, miért, de nem akartam véletlenül sem megsérteni, hiszen úgy tűnt, ő azt hiszi, én is ugyanúgy tudom, ki ő, mint ahogy ő is felismert engem első látásra. Így hát megpróbáltam a Google-höz fordulni segítségért, ám egy olyan gyakori névre, mint a Suzuki Akira, felesleges volt rákeresni. Túl sok találat volt: epizódszereplők doramákból, vállalatok igazgatói, iskolás kölykök Facebook profilja, egy vízvezetékszerelő, sőt, akadt egy-két önjelölt zenész is, de egyik sem a szomszéd kölyök volt. Harmincvalahány oldal után meguntam a keresgélést.

A kérdésemre a választ - akaratán kívül -, végül Kaoru adta meg. Volt Akirával egy hallgatólagos egyezségünk: nem beszéltünk senkinek a kapcsolatunkról, és bármelyikünkhöz jött bárki, legyen az bejelentett vagy hívatlan látogató, a másik szépen felszívódott. Így hát, amikor néhány héttel később Kaoru becsengetett hozzám, majd a kapukódommal beengedte magát, Akira már szedte is a sátorfáját. Kaoru meglátta őt, szerencsére akkor már a saját lakása ajtaja előtt, amint a kulccsal szerencsétlenkedik, és miután levette a cipőt, röhögve megkérdezte:

\- Na mi van, melléd költözött a konkurencia? Remélem, nem osztogatsz neki ingyen tanácsokat.

\- Kiről beszélsz? - vontam fel a szemöldököm hülyének tettetve magamat.

\- Hát a Gazette basszusgitárosáról - nézett rám értetlenül. Hoppá! - Ne mondd, hogy fel sem tűnt, ki lakik a szomszédodban!

\- Tudod, hogy leszarom a szomszédaimat - adtam az ártatlant, és Kaoru be is vette. Szerencsére világ életemben jól kamuztam.

Miután Kao lelépett, feltúrtam a papírszemetest a régi Shoxx-ok és RR-ek után, amiket elmulaszottam levinni a konténerbe. Világ életemben hadilábon álltam a szemétkérdéssel: mindig akkor jutott csak eszembe, hogy le kellett volna vinni, amikor hullafáradtan hazaestem, és nem volt annyi hely sem a kukában, hogy kidobjam a smink lemosására használt vattapamacsot. Azonban akkor, amikor amúgy is mentem el otthonról, mindig megfeledkeztem róla, így mindig több zacskónyi hulladék állt a mosogató alatt a konyhában.

A régi magazinok között találtam is egyet, aminek a címlapján Akira feszített. A smink, az orrkendő és a Photoshop olyan maszkot alkotott az arcán, amitől számomra felismerhetetlenné vált. Nem csoda, hogy a rajongók is elsétálnak mellette az utcán.

Nem szoktam interjúkat olvasni, nem érdekel más zenészek élete, a hazugságaik, amiket a magazinoknak szajkóznak meg mégannyira sem, ám most úgy vetettem rá magam az újságra, mint éhes farkas a bárányhusira. Saját magam sem értettem, mit csinálok: amikor megláttam magam az előszoba tükrében, amint kávéval a kezemben, egy kifli csücskével a számban, mezítláb, félmeztelenül, egy szál melegítőnadrágban a magazint olvasom, meg sem ismertem a saját tükörképem. Rég volt, amikor az éneklésen kívül másban is ilyen szenvedéllyel tudtam elmerülni.

Magamra ugyan nem, de Akirára ráismertem: a kép hazug volt, elfedte azokat az apró hibákat az arcán, a nyakán és a karján, amiket én úgy szerettem végigcsókolni minden egyes szeretkezésünk alkalmával, akárcsak az aranyos orrát; ám az interjú éppen olyannak festette őt le, amilyennek én megismertem: egy egyszerű, szeretnivaló srácnak. Amikor aznap éjjel végre áthívtam magamhoz, már nem volt türelmem még ahhoz sem, hogy beráncigáljam a hálószobába, az előszoba kicsit koszos és hideg padlóján estem neki. Akkor szólítottam először Reitának, a fülébe suttogtam azt a három kis szótagot, mint valami titkot, amibe a teste is beleremegett.

Néhány nappal később turnéra kellett indulnom. Nem mondtam neki, nem búcsúzkodtam el, de megkértem a menedzsert, kivételesen nekem is adjon egy tiszteletjegyet és egy backstage pass-t az utolsó koncertünkre, a Budokanba. Régóta nem kértem ilyesmit, talán sohasem, nem csoda, hogy furcsán nézett rám. Egy kis fehér borítékban kaptam meg a jegyet az indulás előtti napon. Az estét Akiránál töltöttem, és folyamatosan a nyelvem hegyén volt a kérdés, eljönne-e megnézni engem és a bandát. Oda akartam neki adni azt a kis borítékot, fel akartam tenni a kérdést vacsora közben, szeretkezés közben, amikor fürödtünk, amikor bebújtunk az ágyba aludni, reggel, amikor az ébresztőóra megszólalt, és akkor is, amikor az általa készített palacsintával az egyik, a bőröndömmel a másik kezemben búcsút intettem neki - de nem tettem. Azt hiszem, féltem. Rettegtem, hogy talán nem érdekelné az, amit csinálok. Hiszen eddig soha nem kérdezett a Dir en grey-ről, nem kérte, hogy énekeljek neki, vagy hogy mutassam meg neki a készülő dalokat - igaz, én sem érdeklődtem a munkája iránt. Ám én mindennél jobban szerettem volna bemutatni őt a másik szerelmemnek, az éneklésnek, ezért végül a postaládájába csúsztattam a borítékot. Ha akar, eljön, ha nem, hát nem.

Amikor hetekkel később végre lepakoltam a kis csomagom a Budokan öltözőjében, cseppet sem voltam nyugodt. Vajon eljön? Vajon tetszeni fog neki? Vagy ki fog röhögni? A turné alatt egyszer sem beszéltünk telefonon, e-mailt sem váltottunk, ő talán már tovább is lépett, és felszedett egy csinos rajongólányt, vagy többet - ilyen, és ehhez hasonló gondolatok fordultak meg a fejemben. A koncert előtt nem tudtam semmire odafigyelni, a próbán folyton eltévesztettem a szöveget, ráadásul a hangom is összevissza csúszkált. A biztonsági őrök hülyét kaphattak tőlem, mert legalább hatszázszor megkérdeztem, nem láttak-e egy szőke srácot bejönni a backstage-be, és amikor elkezdődött a műsor, én még akkor is csak azt a szőke üstököt próbáltam megtalálni a tömegben. Nem láttam, de mégis a csontjaimban éreztem, valahol ott kell lennie - vagy csak nagyon szerettem volna, hogy ott legyen ő is a tomboló tömegben, a kis rajongócsitrik és a lázadó rockerfiúk között -, ezért igyekeztem a legjobb formámat nyújtani. Nem is emlékszem a koncert végére, már csak arra, hogy Kaoru az öltözőben a kezembe nyom egy palack ásványvizet, és elismerően vállon vereget.

Akira azonban nem jelent meg. Már le is mondtam róla, hullafáradtan és csalódottan dőltem hátra a kanapén, amikor a többiek kimentek az udvarra egy cigire, és már azon gondolkoztam, vajon hol lenne érdemes új lakást keresnem, amikor egy feketébe öltözött árnyék hangtalanul beslisszant az öltöző ajtaján.

\- Hát eljöttél? - csodálkoztam rá, mire elmosolyodott. A haja nem szőke, hanem barna volt, a szemei karikásak, később kiderült, ő is aznap hajnalban érkezett vissza Tokióba egy turnéról.

\- Először nem akartam - vont vállat, majd leült mellém, és a lehető legtermészetesebb mozdulattal a vállamra hajtotta a fejét és összekulcsolta a kezünket. - Csodálatosak voltatok... Tudod, pont ettől féltem. Mi soha nem leszünk ilyen jók, mint ti.

\- Szar ügy - vigyorogtam, mire elnevette magát, ám nem sok időt hagytam neki a derűre: megcsókoltam. Kívántam az ajkait, mint a sivatagot megjárt utazó az oázis vizét. A turné alatt nem hiányzott, nem is lett volna időm gondolni rá, legfeljebb a turnébuszban töltött unalmas órák alatt, ám most úgy éreztem magam, mint aki abbahagy egy szörnyű diétát, és végre eheti a kedvenc ételét. Vagy még inkább úgy, mint aki hónapokon keresztül egy sötét, szűk lyukban kénytelen élni, majd végre kiengedik a szabadba, ahol napfény érheti az arcát, és újra mélyet szippanthat a friss levegőből. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy menthetetlenül beleszerettem.

Akirának volt annyi esze, hogy ne verje nagydobra a jelenlétét, tulajdonképpen kicsempészett engem a többiek orra előtt, ugyanolyan észrevétlenül, mint ahogy megjelent az öltözőben. Saját magához vitt haza, ágyba dugott, és hagyott is volna aludni, ha én nem rántom őt magam fölé.

\- Nem vagy ehhez túl fáradt? Amit a színpadon csináltál, az... - kezdte volna, de én két ujjamat az ajkaira tettem, hogy ne tudjon tovább beszélni.

\- De igen, túl fáradt vagyok hozzá. Megtennéd, hogy ma este te kényeztetsz? - Ellágyultak a vonásai. Az utcai lámpák ablakon beszűrődő gyér fényénél is láttam, hogyan csillognak a szemei, miközben végigcsókolja testem minden porcikáját, még a kisujjamat és a lábujjkörmeimet is. Soha, senki nem ért még ilyen gyengédséggel hozzám, és akkor értettem meg, hogy ő is ugyanúgy érez irántam, mint én iránta. Aznap este odaadtam neki a lelkem a színpadon, és a testem az ágyban. Kicsit úgy éreztem magam, mint a lányregények hősnői.

Néha bánom, hogy megadtam magam a szívemnek, de a legtöbbször mégis boldog vagyok. Először tartottam tőle, hogy ennek a kapcsolatnak majd a munkám látja kárát, ám ez a félelem, úgy tűnik, alaptalan volt: amióta összejöttünk, csak úgy ontom magamból a dalokat. Ám volt egy utolsó dolog, amit sokáig nem mertem meglépni: az összeköltözés. Hiszen azóta az ifjúkori csalódás óta az elkötelezettség volt az, amitől a legjobban rettegtem az életben.


	3. Harmadik rész

\- Eljönnél az egyik koncertünkre? - A kérdés meglepett, mondhatni, övön aluli volt. Valamiért természetesnek vettem, hogy Akira rendszeresen megjelenik a tokiói fellépéseinken, ám én még csak azt sem tudtam, miféle zenét játszanak. Nem válaszoltam azonnal, amit az elutasítás jelének vélt, ezért szabadkozni kezdett. - Jó, persze, gondolom nem vagyunk olyan nagy szám, biztos unatkoznál, csak gondoltam…

\- Elmegyek - szakítottam félbe, és a sötétben tapogatózva megkerestem ajkait. Akkor is az ágyában feküdtem, ő a karjaimban, és hallgattuk, ahogy szirénázó tűzoltóautók és mentők rohannak végig a városon. - Különben is, miért ne lennétek nagy szám, játszottatok a Tokyo Dome-ban, nem?

Azt hiszem, sikerült meglepnem őt, de nem szólt semmit. Másnap a kezembe nyomott egy borítékot, benne a tiszteletjegyemmel. Neki, velem ellentétben, nem okozott gondot feltenni ezt a kérdést. Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, hónapok teltek el, mielőtt meg mert volna hívni az egyik fellépésére, lehet, hogy ennyi idő kellett neki, hogy összeszedje a bátorságát.

Két héttel később ott voltam a koncertjükön. Akira, azt hiszem, izgult egy kicsit, mert néhányszor hibázott, és kétszer is nekiment a ritmusgitárosuknak. Én mindvégig csak őt figyeltem, jószerivel nem is hallottam az énekes hangját, csak a basszusgitárra fókuszáltam, és meglepő módon egészen tetszett az, amit a színpadon produkált. Nem volt rossz, egyáltalán nem, főleg, amikor az encore elején a dobossal szólóztak egyet. Átragadt rám a lelkesedése, és vigyorogva néztem végig, hogyan hergeli a közönséget. Körülöttem a kis rajongólányok éles hangon visítoztak, de szerencsére engem egyikük sem ismert fel - vagy ha mégis, hát volt bennük annyi tapintat, hogy ne rohanjanak le -, nyugodtan levehettem a nehéz ballonkabátom és a kalapom, hogy ne melegedjenek rám.

Én nem voltam olyan tapintatos, mint Akira, egyszerűen besétáltam a backstage-be, miután véget ért a koncert. A folyosón a falnak támaszkodva vártam, amíg nem értek oda, csupán arra ügyeltem, hogy a filmező kamerák lencséjének látószögét elkerüljem. Először észre sem vettek, amikor elhaladtak mellettem, túlságosan lekötötte őket, hogy törölközővel felitassák a nyakukról az izzadságot, vizet kortyolgatva pótolják az elvesztett nedvességet, és egyáltalán csak elvonszolják magukat az öltözőig. Úgy néztek ki, mint a mosott szar - ha mi is ilyen gázan festünk egy-egy koncert után, inkább nem kéne engedni, hogy filmezzenek.

Hagytam nekik egy kis időt, hogy összeszedjék magukat, addig megittam egy kávét, amit az automatából szereztem, azután egyszerűen besétáltam az öltözőbe. Még csak nem is kopogtam, úgyis nyitva volt az ajtó; nekitámaszkodtam az ajtófélfának, és vigyorogva megköszörültem a torkom. Megfagyott a levegő, a négy srác úgy bámult rám, mint aki kísértetet lát, ám én csak Akirát figyeltem, aki kissé bárgyú mosollyal intett felém egyet. Zavarba jött, már megint, amit roppant cukinak találtam. Ha nem lett volna közönségünk, tuti nekiestem volna.

\- Nem is gondoltam, hogy ilyen jó kis bulit tudsz csapni, kölyök - nevettem rá.

\- Ti... ismeritek egymást? - nyögte végre ki a gitárosuk, aki az elfolyt sminkjével leginkább egy lestrapált útszéli örömlányra emlékeztetett.

\- Én vagyok Rei-chan eltitkolt szeretője - mondtam pókerarccal, mire szegény Akira félrenyelte a saját nyálát, és vérvörös fejjel köhögni kezdett. A többiek azonban nevettek. - Viccet félretéve, szomszédok vagyunk.

\- Nem is mesélted - fordult a dobos Akira felé, aki csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Lehet, hogy elfelejtettem megemlíteni.

\- Aha, szóval ennyire érdektelen személy lennék? - röhögtem, mire Akira szúrósan nézett rám.

Az énekesük végre felállt, és beljebb invitált, majd biztosított róla, hogy mindannyian oda meg vissza vannak azért, amit én és a Dir en grey csinálunk. Kicsit úgy éreztem magam, mintha rajongók közé ültem volna le, amikor lenyomtam a fenekem a kényelmes bőrkanapéra. Beszélgetni kezdtünk, és bár először próbáltam elterelni a szót a munkáról, végül be kellett látnom, hogy zenésztársaságban másról nem nagyon beszélhetünk. Engem is meghívtak az afterparty-ra, amit egy közeli menő klubban tartottak, és miután a srácok egyenként leléptek, hogy lezuhanyozzanak és átöltözzenek, végre magunkra maradhattunk Akirával.

Kulcsra zártam az öltöző ajtaját, ám ő észre sem vette, túlságosan el volt azzal foglalva, hogy sminklemosót öntsön egy tenyérnyi méretű vattapamacsra, amit én kikaptam a kezéből, mielőtt letörölhette volna a szemhéjáról a fekete púdert.

\- Ne mosd még le! - löktem őt a kanapéra, mire döbbenten nézett rám.

\- Te most komolyan...

\- Pofa be, kölyök, különben az orrkendőddel kötözöm be a szádat! - csókoltam meg, miközen a kezem már a színpadi gönce sliccét keresve matatott az ágyékán. Nem volt kedvem elmagyarázni neki, hogy annyira felizgultam a kis előadásától, és annyira szexi volt így, kisminkelve, kendővel az orrán, hogy az elmúlt másfél órában egy katolikus pap önuralmát kellett magamra erőltetnem, hogy ne dugjam meg a bandatársai szeme láttára.

\- Perverz dög vagy. - Rosszallóan morgott ugyan, de nem tolt el magától, sőt, közelebb rántott. Két menetet zavartunk le úgy, hogy le sem vetkőztünk, és bő negyven perccel később már elégedetten iszogattam a Fantát Ruki és Akira között ülve abban a puccos klubban. Aznap éjjel magamhoz vittem haza, és mivel hullafáradt volt, most én kényeztettem őt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ugyanannyira tetszik neki, mint ahogy én is imádtam, ha lassan, komótosan simogat és csókolgat, miközben én álom és ébrenlét határán lebegek.

De nem csupán hazavittem magamhoz: ott is tartottam őt. Fogtam magam, és hajnalban, míg ő aludt, átmentem hozzá, hogy néhány ajándékzacskóban és egy kisméretű szemeteszsákban átcipeljem magamhoz a fogkeféjét, néhány alsóját, a kedvenc agyonhordott melegítőjét és a legszükségesebb ruhadarabjait. Amikor felébredt, és az egyik zacskóból kezébe nyomtam egy tiszta bokszert és a törölközőjét, csak annyit mondtam neki, hogy most nálam nyaral.

Nem akartam még magamhoz költöztetni, nem kapott külön fiókot a cuccainak, de nem is kérte. Szó nélkül öltözködött fel minden nap a zacskókból, amiknek a tartalmát hetente egyszer kicseréltem tisztára. A koszos ruháit azonban együtt mostam az enyémekkel, egymás mellett lógtak a szárítókötélen, amiről meg is feledkeztem, amikor egyik este Shinya felugrott hozzám egy dalkezdeménnyel.

\- Látogatód van? - kérdezte, mire én értetlenül pislogtam rá. Ő az Adidas melegítőm mellett száradó kinyúlt együtteses pólóra mutatott, mire kedvem lett volna a falba verni a fejem. Két választásom volt: vagy elárulom neki, hogy mi van köztem és Akira között, aminek az lenne a vége, hogy másnap Garáéktól kezdve Kiyoharun át Yoshikiig mindenki tudni fogja, hogy a Gazette basszusgitárosát kefélem; vagy pedig hazudok. Utóbbi mellett döntöttem.

\- Ja, múltkor átugrottam Neróhoz, és végigöntöttem a ruhámon a kávét, ő adott váltásruhát.

Nem bírtam volna elviselni, ha mindenki a kapcsolatunkon csámcsogna. Hiszen még én sem tudtam tisztázni magammal, hogy mi van kettőnk között, nem akartam, hogy mások is ezt találgassák. Én mindig azt gondoltam, akkor kell csak beszélni egy kapcsolatról, ha az már valóban komolyra fordult. Minek bemutatni egy futó kalandot a családnak, a munkatársaknak, a barátoknak? Persze ez már akkor sem volt egy futó kaland, ám ezzel én még képtelen voltam szembenézni.

Aztán eljött a tavasz. Amikor az időjárásjelentésben bemondták, hogy a hétvégére várható a cseresznyevirágzás Kiotó környékén, hirtelen mérhetetlen vágyat kezdtem el érezni az otthon iránt - és Akirát is magammal akartam vinni. Meg sem kérdeztem, hogy akar-e jönni, egyszerűen bepakoltam a sporttáskáját, és írtam neki egy e-mailt, hogy munka után a sindzsukui állomáson várom.

Meg akartam neki mutatni Kiotót, a várost, ami folyamatosan az eszemben jár. A mai napig minden nap arra gondolok, milyen jó lenne visszaköltözni, és mint egy a letűnt időkből ittmaradt megfáradt szamuráj, verseket írni a teaházak gésáiról és a csendesen hömpölygő folyókról. Már nem is emlékszem, miért hagytam ott a szülővárosomat Oszaka kedvéért. Zenélni akartam, persze, de azt Kiotóban is megtehettem volna. Azt hiszem, akkor is a szerelem vette el az eszem, az a hülye kis kurva, aki az ujjai köré csavart, és képes volt egyetlen csettintéssel rávenni arra, hogy úgy táncoljak, ahogy ő fütyült.

Kiotót megmutatni Akirának olyan volt, mintha önként dönteném le a legutolsó védőbástyámat is, amit a lelkem köré emeltem. Persze Kiotó ott van egész évben, és bárki bármikor megnézheti, de én azt az arcát akartam megmutatni, amit én a legjobban szeretek. Amiről mindig úgy éreztem, hogy éppen úgy hozzám tartozik, mint a kezeim, a hangszálaim vagy a szívem. Egy darab a lelkemből.

Mindezt azonban soha nem mondtam ki hangosan. Akkor sem beszélgettünk arról, amiről talán kellett volna: hogy hogyan tovább, mit várunk el a másiktól, felvehetjük-e egymást a baleset esetén értesítendők listájának élére? Hazavittem ugyan apámékhoz, de míg én a régi gyerekszobámban, ő a vendégszobában aludt, és úgy mutattam be nekik, mint egy újabb Garát, egy újabb srácot, akit a szárnyaim alá vettem, hogy egyengessem a karrierjét.

Szombaton vettük a nyakunkba a várost. Elvittem a kedvenc helyeimre, a felkapottakra és a mocskos környékekre egyaránt. Meséltem neki arról, hogyan éltem, mielőtt Kyo lett belőlem: megmutattam a régi iskolám épületét, a hidat, amiről kővel dobáltuk a vadkacsákat, és az azóta már bezárt mocskos kis lebujt, abol először álltam színpadon önjelölt énekesként, de még az ezerkarú Bodhiszattvához is elvittem, akit ő eddig csak a tetoválásomról ismerhetett. Nem beszélt sokat, de észrevettem, hogy csupa fül és mosolyogva hallgat, amit én biztatásnak vettem, és annyi mindent elmondtam magamról neki, mint még soha senkinek.

Délután némi unszolás után rávettem, hogy menjünk ki a parkba. A hanami miatt rángattam ide, ha akarta, ha nem, jönnie kellett, hiába tiltakozott a tömeg miatt, engem nem tudott lebeszélni a tervemről. A szüleim és az unokatestvéreim is jöttek, láttam Akirán, hogy először kicsit feszeng a társaságukban, de aztán feloldódott, és mire leszállt az este, és meggyújtották a gyertyákat a fákra aggatott papírlámpásokban, már olyan természetességgel mozgott közöttünk, mintha mindig is a családhoz tartozott volna. Sőt, talán még kicsit közelebb is került hozzájuk, mint én, a furcsa kis fekete bárány, valaha is voltam.

Én csak mosolyogva néztem őt a teáspoharam pereme fölött, ahogy udvariasan utasítgatja vissza a neki kínált szakét és szilvabort, és jóképet vág az édes süteményhez, amit anyám a szájába erőltet. Nem is beszélgettem egyikükkel sem, de a családom ezt már megszokhatta tőlem az elmúlt harminchét évben. Akira is visszahúzódó volt, de nem annyira, mint én, őt rá lehetett venni némi beszélgetésre, bár ahhoz, hogy hajlandó legyen másról is társalogni, mint az időjárásról és a motorokról, neki általában sok idő kellett. Ő sem bízott sohasem az emberekben, nem értettem hát, mégis miért tudott olyan könnyen feloldódni ebben a társaságban.

Sötétedés után azonban magunk maradtunk. A jodzakura a fiatalok szórakozása, mondta apám, és az unokatestvéreim is hamar hazasiettek, hogy lefektessék a gyerekeiket. Nekünk nem volt ilyen problémánk, mi még szabadok voltunk, és végre egyedül maradtunk a sok idegen között, akik nem tudták, kik vagyunk, és akik egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatva minket elsétáltak mellettünk, miközben mi a pokrócon fekve a csillagokat, a hulló virágszirmokat és a lámpások fényét bámultuk. Akira feje az ölemben pihent, és abban a pillanatban úgy éreztem, örökké ott tudnék maradni abban a parkban, ezzel a fiúval.

Végre minden a helyére került az életemben.

Nem maradhattunk azonban sokáig. Másnap este vissza kellett utaznunk Tokióba, a felhőkarcolók közé, hogy folytassuk a munkát, mint az orosz regények csinovnyik hősei. Azonban a legközelebbi szabad hétvégénken, az esős évszak kezdetén, Akira hívott el magukhoz. Magamban fintorogtam - nem a társasága ellen volt kifogásom, hanem Kanagava ellen. Nem hittem, hogy bármi szépet is láthatnék azon a helyen.

Akira, akárcsak én tettem azt tavasszal, megmutatta nekem a saját világát, és hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem élveztem minden percét. Ő egy egyszerű srác, aki kölyökkorában focizott, utálta, hogy sok időt kell a vonaton töltenie a tömegben, és akit imádott a családja, és ő viszont imádta őket. Az egész látogatás olyan volt, mintha egy csöpögős amerikai filmbe cseppentem volna, mégsem támadt tőle hányhatnékom, sőt, igazán tetszett. A házukban nem volt elég szoba, ezért osztoznom kellett Akirával az övén. Összegyűrtem a nekem kikészített futont, de utána bevackoltam magam a kölyök mellé az ő egyszemélyes ágyába. Kicsit kényelmetlen volt, de mellette akartam aludni.

Akartam vagy sem, egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. A turnék alatt továbbra sem beszéltünk telefonon, de e-maileket már váltottunk, és amikor elindult Európába, az úgynevezett világkörüli turnéjuk második felét lezavarni, jó erősen a nyelvembe kellett harapnom, hogy ne mondjam azt, maradjon. Én vittem ki Naritára, és amikor felszállt a gépük, akaratlanul is végiggördült egy könnycsepp az arcomon. A mellettem álló, szüleiket búcsúztató kisgyerekekkel együtt én is integettem a gépnek, és minden buddhához imádkoztam - nem azért, hogy szerencsés legyen az útja, hanem azért, hogy mosolyogva, élményekkel telten, és ne csalódottan térjen majd vissza Japánba.

Aznap éjjel az ő lakásában aludtam. Úgyis nálam volt a kulcs, hiszen a madárkáit rám bízta, és nekem nem akaródzott hazamenni, a saját szobámba, hiába nézett ki éppen ugyanúgy, és éreztem volna éppen ugyanolyan intenzíven a saját ágyneműmön is Akira illatát, mint az övén. Nála akartam lenni, ha vele már nem lehetek, és miközben a sötétben bámultam a plafont, és hallgattam a nyomasztó csendet, amit most nem tört meg az a békés szuszogás, ami mindig segített elaludnom, rájöttem, hogy én Akirával akarom leélni az életem. Másnap elszaladtam kulcsot másoltatni, majd felhívtam a gondnokot, és megkérdeztem, hogyan lehetne megoldani, hogy eltüntessük a két lakást egymástól elválasztó falat.

Most végre újra itt szuszog mellettem. A haján érezni a szállodai samponok jellegtelen illatát, a bőre száraz a hosszú repülőúttól, a lábkörmei karistolják a vádlimat - biztos megint elfelejtette levágni őket -, nekem pedig nem akaródzik elengednem őt. Ha Kaoru nem hívna fel, és nem félnék, hogy a telefon hangja megzavarja Akira álmát, talán soha többé fel sem kelnék ebből az ágyból, ám végül mégis kicammogok a konyhába, hogy főzzek egy kávét, és közben elküldjem a kedves gitárosunkat a halál faszába. Nem érdekel, mit mond, kikapcsolom a telefonom, és kihúzom a kaputelefon zsinórját, hogy ne tudjon becsengetni sem hozzám.

Ma nem megyek dolgozni.

Akira egy órával később cammog ki a hálóból, a szemét dörzsölgeti, és közben elsétál az új ajtó mellett. Észre sem veszi, olyan álmos.

\- Aludhatnál még - mondom neki gyengéden, mire megvonja a vállát.

\- Időeltolódás... Jó lenne visszaszokni a japán időzónához, hogy ne legyen majd olyan nehéz felkelni jövő hétfőn. Egyébként nem azt mondtad, hogy ma dolgozol?

\- Nem megyek be. Nincs kedvem. - Én is vállat vonok, majd leteszek elé egy csésze kávét. - Egyébként is, írtam egy új dalt, szeretném kikérni a véleményed róla. Szóval tulajdonképpen ma is dolgozni fogok, csak nem abban a hülye stúdióban, hanem a kényelmes kis kanapénkon.

Egy darabig néz rám a kávéscsészével a kezében, félrebillentve a fejét, hunyorítva. Amikor nincs bent a kontaktlencséje, mindig úgy hunyorog, hogy arról egy kiskutya jusson az ember eszébe, aki éppen simogatásért könyörög.

\- Mi az?

\- Azt mondtad, _kanapénkon_ \- mondja halkan. - Most először használtál többes számot...

\- Ketten vagyunk, nem? - kérdezem halál nyugodtan, és belekortyolok a kávémba, majd a nappaliba sétálok. Akira követ, de megtorpan a küszöbön, amikor végre felfedezi az újonnan a falba vájt ajtót, ami most már összeköti a két lakást.

\- Hát ez meg...?

\- Ajtó.

\- És ezt mégis hogy tudtad elintézni? - pislog értetlenül rám. - Azt ne mondd, hogy kihívtál valami kétes hírű vállalkozót, aki jó pénzért illegálisan ütött egy lyukat a falba, ami talán megbontotta a szerkezetet, és bármikor összeomolhat az egész ház.

\- Hülye. A dolog teljesen legális, meg volt beszélve a közös képviselővel - legyintek. - Csak aláhamisítottam az aláírásodat, meg lenyúltam a pecséted, amit érthetetlen módon itthon hagytál.

\- Szóval szerinted egy hamis beleegyező nyilatkozat legális? - néz rám hatalmas szemekkel. Most őszintén, min tud még annyira meglepődni velem kapcsolatban? - És a közös képviselő nem is sejtette, hogy nem én írtam alá azt a szerződést?

\- Lehet, hogy sejtette, de nem vitatkozott. Tudod, amióta először meglátott engem, meg a tetovált kezemet, azt hiszi, hogy jakuza vagyok, én pedig meghagytam ebben a hitében.

\- Aha.

Egy időre elhallgat, és csak nézi, nézi az új ajtót. Szinte látom, hogyan kattognak a fogaskerekek az agyában, mégsem kérdezek rá, mit akar mondani, megvárom, hogy végiggondolja.

\- Tudod, ha feljön ide valaki, és meglátja ezt az ajtót, akkor már nem fogjuk tudni eltitkolni egymást - suttogja rekedten, miközben elbűvölten tesz három lépést az ajtó felé, és végigsimít a frissen lakkozott fán.

\- Nem is akarlak titokban tartani. - Felém fordul. A szemei karikásak a kialvatlanságtól, ám boldogságtól csillognak. Ez a legszebb látvány a világon, és én minden nap szeretném látni.

\- Tudod, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ide jutunk - mondja, miközben óvatosan, mintha attól félne, hogy szertefoszlik az álom, ha túl erősen löki be az ajtót, kinyitja azt. - Azt gondoltam, kiélvezek veled minden percet, amíg rám nem unsz. Soha nem mertem reménykedni.

\- Én sem hittem volna. Soha nem akartam senkit sem ennyire közel engedni magamhoz. - Mert soha nem akartam, hogy bárki ismét megbántson. Minél közelebb engedsz valakit magadhoz, annál több gyenge pontodat ismeri meg, és annál könnyebben tud elpusztítani. Ám én bármennyire is nem akartam bízni Akirában, a józan eszemen ezegyszer felülkerekedett a szívem, és én ezt kivételesen cseppet sem bánom.

A délutánt azzal töltjük, hogy egyet csinálunk a két lakásból. Akira hálószobáját nevezzük ki a közös szobánkká, oda viszem át a ruháimat, az enyémből egyelőre vendégszoba lesz, az ő nappaliját pedig átalakítjuk majd egy kis stúdióvá. Fürdőszobánk kettő marad, de nem is baj, legalább tudunk egyszerre készülődni reggelente; és megmarad a két külön bejárat is, hiszen azt mégsem falaztathatjuk be. A holmim összekeveredik Akiráéval, most már nem két külön, hanem egyetlen egységet alkotunk mi is, mint a lakásaink. Már nem kell átmennünk a másikhoz, hiszen együtt élünk - és valamiért engem ez a tudat mérhetetlen nyugalommal tölt el. Olyan, mintha végre hazaérkeztem volna egy hosszú út után.

Este az ágyban én vagyok a kiskifli, ő pedig a nagy. Átöleli a derekamat, szájon csókolja Kannont a hátamon, majd szinte azonnal el is alszik, és a békés szuszogása, ami a tarkómat simogatja, engem is álomba ringat.

Életemben először elfelejtek kételkedni abban, hogy nekem is jogom van a boldogsághoz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~VÉGE~
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvastad. :) 


End file.
